Fire Dragon's Idols
by I muffin derpy
Summary: What if Natsu was in charge of managing the μ's? Will it all fall to pieces? Or will it bring them success they never thought possible all while Natsu tries to achieve being the best manager on the face of the earth! AU. OOC Natsu. Natsu x harem
1. Prologue

Usually when parents ask their children what they want to do when they grow up the typical answers are a soldier or an astronaut but they never expect them to say an Idol manager. Well, that's exactly what I said. At first, they questioned why. I mean really?

But now that I think about it they had a point. Taking care of their needs, managing bookings, workout routines, diets, it really is a lot, but I take pride in keeping others at their best.

After all, from Elementary to High School I was designated "Class leader" in every single time for a reason.

But it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. When word got out that I wanted to be a manager it was almost impossible to go through the day without being teased about it.

I heard it all, from being called a pussy to being told I was doing this just to seduce some idols. But I paid them no mind and I achieved my goal.

(That'll show em!)

So, I start my first job next week managing this high school groups called … what was it? The μs? From what I was informed their school is going through the risk of abolishment so this idol group is like a last stand of sorts. Formed by some student's trying to prevent that. They got heart I'll give them that.

And since they're high schoolers that means they'll be a variety of different attitudes. Which is welcomed. And during my "Class leader" days I worked with a multitude of students. From inflated ego's to borderline maniacs I've worked with them all so it should be a piece of cake. No?

(Oh boy. If only you knew.)

My name's Natsu Dragneel, and next week my journey to becoming the best goddamn manager to ever grace this earth begins! Believe it!

* * *

 **Alright, this my first story so it won't be perfect (especially my punctuation) but I'll improve with time. And as for what it will be about is Natsu slowly building relationships with the girls as their manager, gaining their trust and so on. Then after that's established I'll build up his romantic relationships with the girls. Yes, "Girls" as in plural. As in it'll be a harem pairing. And as for updates, I will try my hardest to keep some sort of schedule for this piece so don't worry about that, and don't worry the chapters won't be all this small it's just to start things off. So with all said and done, please R &R. Suggestions you may have I'll take into account so feel free to leave some in the reviews. Until the next update, seeya!**


	2. The beginning

**Disclaimer-** I don't own either Love Live! or Fairy Tail. I just write about them.

 **'** _Thoughts'_

 _"_ Speech _"_

 _[_ Location]

* * *

[Natsu's House, Soto-Kanda Neighborhood, Tokyo]

(Beep) (Beep) (Be-)

Inside the 2 story house, the incessant sound the alarm clock made was stopped as a hand clicked the off button.

6 AM it read.

"Piece of shit," said a drowsy Natsu as he stretched and rubbed his eyes "I should really get up before I fall asleep again. Plus it's my first day I can't afford to go late this early on" he said as he rose from his bed and headed to his bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

' _This is it_ ,' Natsu thought. ' _Today is the day my journey begins_.' as he said that he raised his fist in front of his face, ' _To be the very best manager this world will ever offer._ ' Just as he finished with newfound conviction, he closed his fist.

When all was said and done he took a quick shower and went to his room to get dressed. As he scanned his closet for what to wear he had soon found it, a black suit accompanied by an equally dark tie and shoes. He also took note of his hair, he had slightly slicked it back but it still managed to retain its trademark messiness

He looked at himself in the mirror and whistled, "If I was a chick I'd date myself." He had a point. Being 6 foot flat with a body akin to Adonis. He had gained a reputation during his high school years. Not exactly for womanizing, just for always being accompanied by at least 1 girl, but he never took advantage of any of them as he saw it as a betrayal of their trust in him. Even though they were more than willing if the opportunity if the opportunity presented himself.

After he finished, he quickly went downstairs and looked at his watch. 6:49 it indicated. "Lucky me I'll have enough time to buy some grub" he deduced as he patted his stomach. He went outside and got into his Porsche Cayman S and drove off to the nearest Wcdonald's

* * *

[Otonokizaka's Parking lot]

Inside Natsu's car, he sat eating the last remnants of his WcMuffin.

(Burp)

"Oh man that hit the spot," he said as he gathered all his belongings and got out of the car.  
As he made his way to the school's entrance he took in the schools scenery. From the row of cherry blossoms that made a path towards the school's entrance, to the well maintained overall landscape of the place. ' _What a bummer. If this was my school I'd fight tooth and nail to preserve it as well_ '

Lost in his thoughts he was suddenly drawn from them as he noticed 3 girls barely entering the premises from afar, "Hmm. Aren't they some of the members?"

The seemingly shortest one of the three with the hair akin to cinnamon was "Kosaka Honaka," he said. He took note of the girl beside her with long flowing black hair and being seemingly the tallest out of the three, "Umi Sonoda," Natsu said with utmost certainty. Finally, the third out of the trio was last. She donned the most unique hair color amongst the three with it being sandy colored. "And that is Kotori Minami."

'Should I go speak to them?' Natsu asked himself. 'Nah, I'll wait until I'm officially introduced to the other members.' He decided as he resumed his walk.

* * *

 **Hey guys whats up? Now I know I said that the chapters wouldn't be this short but some things came up but do not fret around maybe Thursday or Friday I'll update this bitch. When the Thanksgiving break rolls around expect at least 2-3 chapters. On the other hand, I'm almost finished with Love Live and taking notes on each of the girls' personalities and stuff so when I write about them the dialogue is smooth and reactions are genuine for each of them. So with all that out of the way hope to see you guys in the next chapter and please review as it helps me to better the story as it is through your perspective. So with all that said see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Council Meeting

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

As Natsu had waited a bit outside Principal Minami's office he heard his name being called out.

"Natsu Dragneel?" the secretary said out loud.

"Yes that's me," he said standing up. "Yes, she's ready to see you." Natsu thanked her before going in.

"As he took a seat he saw her looking over a folder, probably his file. "So Mr Dragneel."

"Yes that's me," he said with a toothy grin. "So was made aware this is your first major job am I correct?"

"Correct," he confirmed.

"So Mr Natsu do you think you are the right person for this job?"

Natsu shifted in his seat at Principal Minami's question, "I am confident in my abilities as a manager to bring this school back to it's former glory." She seemed content with his statement but followed his statement with another question.

"As you may know the chances of this ragtag attempt at forming an idol group to garner attention towards the school has a very low chance of succeeding, yes?" she asked him.

"Yes I know that and as I previously said I will do everything in my ability to make this work."

"And with your abilities are you confident about making sure that if this little stunt doesn't work the girls will be able to cope with their failed attempt at saving the school?" she asked. He shifted in his seat once more and pondered

 _'Could I?'_

"Can you?"

As he decided on his answer he stood from his seat and declared with utmost certainty, "It will be my duty as manager to make that scenario to not be a reality. It will be just that, a scenario." he declared to her.

She smiled faintly at his statement. "Well Mr Dragnee-" she was interrupted mid-sentence by him, "Stop it with the 'Mr.' business," he said, "If we're going to be working together call me Natsu," he told her.

"Very well and sorry about coming off as harsh on my questioning I just wanted to make sure you were 100% committed to this," she said

"No worries it's your duty as principal to ensure your students are in good hands. I understand,"

As he finished his statement she made way towards the door. "How's about we finally meet them?" At that Natsu instantly stood up and opened the door for her. "Thought you never ask."

* * *

As they made their way towards the girl's place of meeting Minami stopped their trek in front of a door designated as 'Student Council', "As you might know this school also has a student council as well." she stated.

"Of course." He said, " What about it?"

"Well, I thought about the idea of meeting them as well. As you should know they oversee what clubs are approved and what not among other things." Natsu nodded in approval, "Very well. Let's meet them first then."

As they entered the room he noticed the underwhelming amount of people in the room. Just two girls. When one of the two students caught sight of her she immediately stood at attention "Principal Minami, what do we owe this visit for?" Minami sighed at her strict demeanour.

"Calm down Eli I just came to introduce you this young man. As soon as she finished her sentence both girls looked over at him and faintly blushed and quickly shook their heads.

"Eli Ayase," one of them said as she raised her hand to shake his, "What's your name may I ask?"

Natsu stretched out his hand as well, "You don't know who I am?" he asked."Should I know?" she reiterated. "Well, yeah. I'm Natsu Dragneel? Manager of this school's Ido-" before he could finish Minami put her hand over his mouth. "Moving on." she swiftly said. "How's about you also introduce yourself to this young woman?" She pointed to the girl with, as Natsu's would say, 'Big Melons'.

"Names' Natsu but you probably already knew that." he said, "What's your's?"  
The girl got closer to him as to greet him,"Nozomi Tojo" she said. As she finished he noticed what seemed to be tarot cards in her skirt pocket.

"Are those tarot cards you have there?" he asked while pointing at them. She seemed a little flustered at his noticing of them,"Y-yes they are," she seemed shy of them, "Do you think it's weird?" At that Natsu chuckled a bit, "No, not in the slightest. I'll have you know I've delved into fortune telling before, but I'm probably not as good as you."

"Oh stop you're making me blush." she said while fanning her blushing face with her hands."If you want later on I can read you your fortune if you want." she offered.

Natsu looked over his shoulder to Minami and she shrugged, "Sure, why not." he said. "Splendid! I look forward to it."

"Alright." Minami said "Now with that out of the way how about we move on Natsu?" he nodded in agreement at her.

Natsu turned to see both girls,"Well girls it was a pleasure meeting you but duty calls." and with that, he went out the door with Minami.

"You've barely met him and you're awfully chummy with him already." At that Nozomi closed her eyes and smiled, "The cards spoke to me of 'The one'' she said, "He might be it." At that, Eli rolled her eyes, "Well good luck with that."

* * *

Why'd you do that Mina?" he asked her, "M-mina?" she stuttered while blushing. "Yeah, better than saying your full name all the time don't cha think?" he said, "Or does it bother you?"

"No, No it's fine." At that Natsu smiled. "Alright so? Why'd you do it?"

She sighed, "I'll tell you when we get there." she said.

"Well let's go, we already took enough time to go meet them," Natsu said as they moved on forward.

* * *

 **Heeya guys sorry for the freaking delay some family biz came up so I've mostly been away from my computer but now that that's over expect another one on Saturday, Sunday maybe if I'm slow on writing it. Anyhow, let me know your thoughts on this piece R &R you know the drill so until the next one.**


	4. Introductions

Both Natsu and Minami had walked for about approximately two minutes before they had arrived at their destination.

"Looks like we're here Natsu," Minami told him, and Natsu being the energetic young man that he was almost busted down the door if not for him noticing an interesting detail about the door. "Uhm, Mina are you sure we're in the right place? This door leads to the roof." Minami sighed, "First let's get you introduced to the girls then I'll tell you what's going on." Natsu looked at her for a second but agreed nonetheless and held the door for her before entering himself.

As Natsu made his way outside he was blinded by the sun's rays and quickly used his hands as a shield. As his vision stabilized he was able to spot the same three girls he had seen before, but oddly enough no other members to be seen.

His observation was suddenly interrupted by the act of Minami suddenly stepping in front of him, "Natsu, I'd like to introduce you to these young ladies that you'll be working with."She motioned to him to the three, "Now, I know you already know their names, but since you haven't met them officially yet its the perfect opportunity to do so don't you think?" Natsu nodded and proceeded to step forward.

"Now I'd like you to meet the ringleader of this stunt." she pointed towards the same girl with the hair akin to cinnamon.

But before he could even say a word his hand was suddenly grasped and shaken vigorously by said girl, "Hello! My name is Honoka Kousaka what's yours?" coming out from the dizziness caused by Honoka he regained his composure, "My name is Natsu pleasure to meet you Honoka. I look forward to working with you." he said while shaking her hand again.

Honoka looked at him for a second before she suddenly turned to Minami, "Principal Minami. Is he the one that's supposed to make us super good at being idols and stuff?" She asked her. At that Natsu slightly sweatdropped, "That's the plan Honoka." She said

"But of course you'll also have to do your part in making that happen as well too Honoka." She points at her accusingly, "That goes to you two as well. Now Natsu here might be a professional in the industry, but he alone cannot make you three good at being idols so all of you need to heed his advice and instructions to make that happen. Am I understood?"

"HAI!" All three girls said in unison. She smiled.

She then directed Natsu onto the next girl, "Umi Sonoda, pleased to make your acquaintance Natsu-san." He smiled and shook her hand "The pleasure is all mine Umi-san. I look forward to working with you."

As he finished greeting Umi, Minami him to the last one left of the three.  
"Natsu I would like to introduce you to my daughter," she said as she motioned towards Kotori. At that Natsu's eyes almost bulged out of surprise at the sudden but noticeable connection. Golden eyes were suddenly directed straight at him, "My name's Kotori Natsu-san. I can't wait to work with you to take the world by storm" she said with a great smile. He gave her one of his own trademark smiles, "Likewise Kotori-san."

As he finished introducing himself to the last of the girls his attention was suddenly called upon by Minami. Her face as serious as when she talked to him in her office

"Natsu, now I know you were wondering about why we were in the roof and I think I owe you that explanation already." she closed her eyes and gave a deep breath before continuing. "Now as you already know five students are required to establish an official club, but since word got out about the school possibly being shut down due to lack of student enrollment some of them have tried to find ways to save it, while others just want to enjoy their remaining years in this school." she paused before she continued, "Now with this club being a double-edged sword. The possibility of this stunt working out is slim it's still possible, but the chance of this backfiring on us is great and could well cripple what remains of our reputation has turned off students from joining this club."

She then looked at him straight in his eyes, "That's where you come in. With your past experience with people, I know you'll play an integral part in recruiting members to this club."

"So I'll ask again Natsu. Are you up for the challenge?"

Natsu had already made up his mind since the office. That remained the same still.

"Weell… even though this is kind of an odd situation." the girls tensed at his words and where they might be headed.

He walked closer to Minami and looked at her in the eyes, "I did say I was up for it since the beginning. So my answer still stands. Of course I'll do it."

At that, all three girls hugged each other and celebrated in glee while Minami smiled at his answer.

"Seems I made the right choice about ringing you up for the job Natsu." she smiled once more, "It'll be a pleasure working with you Natsu." He smiled before stating, "Don't cha worry Minami. Not only will I recruit more members for this club, but I along with the rest of the girls will save the school so don't you worry." He said giving her a thumbs up before she did as well to him.

Minami let out a sigh of relief, "Now that that's over with I'm afraid I have some business to attend so I'll leave you all to it." She said as she walked towards the exit door and opened it, but before she could close it she remembered something, "Oh yeah before I forget. When you recruit two more members you will be able to apply to be acknowledged as an official club and receive your club room. Just head over to the council room to get registered ok?" Natsu nodded at her statement. "Well Natsu, girls. See you later." And with that, she had left the roof leaving them alone.

Natsu turned to face them, "Now girls after school we'll meet up in the school's recess area to discuss potential members Y'all might have in mind is that ok?"

"Ok", "Understood", "Alright" were the responses given to him by the girls.

"Alright now get hurry up to class. Don't want to see you girls getting in trouble because of me."

As the girls made their way to their stuff and to the door they all stopped to look at him when suddenly Umi spoke, "We would like to thank you Natsu-san for believing in us in our endeavor to save this school. It really means a lot, and I'm sure that I speak for all of us." She turned to face both Honoka and Kotori.

"Of course!"

He smiled at their statement, "Of course girls. We'll get this school back on Its feet in no time don't you worry about that." And with that, all the girls smiled at him and left towards their classes.

As they closed the door he looked towards the distance, ' _Seems like it might be a_ BIT _harder than expected, but when have I ever turned down a challenge? Not only will I try for them and Minami, but for every other student in this campus as wel_ l!' He thought

' _After all, this is just the beginning of my long journey. How bad could it actually be_?'

(Oh boy, you don't even want to know)

* * *

 **Well hello there guys, long time no see. Sorry for the long absence but with all the holidays and stuff I got busy with it all of it but I got off my lazy ass and wrote another chapter for this story. Also, I've been having some thoughts regarding age difference between Natsu and the girls and decided that Natsu being 19 is the best course of action in terms of the age difference. So with that being said don't forget to leave a Review for the story as it helps me in making this story better for you all, and before I forget I want to wish you all a belated happy New Years, wish you all guys & gals the best of luck and as always see you all next time!**


	5. Update!

What's up guys, long time no see huh? Yeeeeah almost 10 months without no updates I know, but it's been a stressful and hectic year for me as its my senior year of high school so much to so in so little time BUT fret not Christmas break is near so expect an update either this weekend or sometime next week so yeah see y'all then.

(forgive any errors in spelling or punctuation. writing this on my phone during lunch break ughh)


End file.
